Speak Now
by ilovefangg
Summary: One shot: Oh god, what am I doing? What the heck am I doing? FAX.


**Speak Now**

Hello my fanfiction darlings, it's ilovefangg here. Um, a couple of things. _**I DO NOT in any way, shape, or form own MAXIMUM RIDE or any of its characters. JP does and nor do I own "Speak Now" by Taylor Swift.** _And I wrote this really quick and I tried to cut out as much of the lyrics as I could, but I don't think it reduced much, ha-ha-ha.

Anyway, here's a **FAX **one shot.

-ilovefangg

* * *

_I am not the kind of girl_

_Who should be rudely barging in_

_On a white veil occasion_

_But you are not the kind of boy_

_Who should be marrying the wrong girl_

_I sneak in and see your friends_

_And her snotty little family_

_All dressed in pastel_

_And she is yelling at a bridesmaid_

_Somewhere back inside a room_

_Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry_

I sigh as I look at the beautiful girl in front of the mirror. She was gorgeous. No wonder Fang asked for her hand in marriage. Someone glanced my way and I covered the curtain over my face. What am I doing here? I was not invited, I should not be here. And yet, here I am, hiding from everyone who_ was_ invited. I decieded to get out of the large room before I got caught.

"Elizabeth! Why can't you do anything right!" I hear as I quickly exit the room. I see Nudge and Iggy and walk up to them.

"Max? Is that you?" Nudge asks. "Max! OMG, I didn't know you were here? How long have you been here? I've been here for like, thirty minutes now."

"Oh Nudge, it's nice to see you. And to be honest, I wasn't invited."

"Huh," Iggy said, a confused expression on his face, "I wonder why Fang didn't invite you. You guys were like besties in high school."

"Things changed, I guess." I see Fang's parents and I hide behind Iggy who was clueless as to why I was doing so.

"But still..." He said. "Anyway, I think they are starting. Sit with us, Gazzy had supposed to come but didn't so you can have his seat." I follow them to their seats and hide from Fang's parents.

I looked unnoticeable, so that was good.

_This is_

_Surely not what you thought it would be_

_I lose myself in a daydream_

_Where I stand and say_

_Don't say yes, run away now_

_I'll meet you when you're out_

_Of the church at the back door_

_Don't wait or say a single vow_

_You need to hear me out_

_And they said "speak now"_

As the dude started talking, I had this weird vision. It was about me standing up when the guy said, "Speak now, or forever hold your peace." I shrugged it off.

_Fond gestures are exchanged_

_And the organ starts to play_

_A song that sounds like a death march_

_And I am hiding in the curtains_

_It seems that I was uninvited_

_By a lovely bride-to-be_

I see Fang for the first time since I arrived. He looks good. He still has beautiful, dark mysterious eyes and black hair. He, to say the least, was hot. I really wonder why we just...stopped being the best friends we were. Maybe he thought I was a bad friend, or that I embarrassed him, but, we haven't talked since we graduated from High School.

I could tell he was nervous because he was fidgeting with his tie. I know he's nervous when he does this. He did this when we went to Prom together in Junior year (yes, we went to prom together but only because there was no one who asked me and he felt bad cause I really wanted to go).

The organ started to play, and all of us stood up. I fixed Iggy's direction (since he was blind and all) and hid behind him. I could feel Nudge's excitement from behind me. We watched as the bridemaids and the guys walked out one by one, and finally Fang's soon-to-be-wife walked out with her holding her Dad's arm. She looked happy and that made Fang happy too, I guess. But as I looked at Fang, he didn't seem as happy. I mean, I know when he's fake smiling or acting. He's doing just a bit of both.

I turn to look at Fang, and made direct eye contact with him. He looked surprised and smiled at me. I smiled back. I remember in Freshman Year, Fang had asked me out but I rejected him because I didn't know him well enough. He's never asked me out since.

He kept staring at me, a hint of regret in his eyes.

_She floats down the aisle_

_Like a pageant queen._

_But I know you wish it was me_

_You wish it was me (Don't you?)_

Ok, I lied. He did ask me out again in Sophomore year. But I never quite answered his question cause I ran away from him. I don't know if he _liked me liked me_, but I think he did. I wonder if he still does now. To this day, I wish I had said yes because I've been in love with him since the Prom.

_Don't say yes, run away now_

_I'll meet you when you're out_

_Of the church at the back door_

_Don't wait or say a single vow_

_You need to hear me out_

_And they said "speak now" (X2)_

_Oh Oh Oh! ( say a single vow... )_

She arrived next to him and the preacher began his speech.

_I hear the preacher say_

_"Speak now or forever hold your peace"_

_There's the silence, there's my last chance_

_I stand up with shaking hands_

_All eyes on me_

Oh god, what am I doing? What the heck am I doing? Why is my body doing this? But I know that Fang and I are meant to be together, I know it.

_Horrified looks from_

_Everyone in the room_

_But I'm only looking at you._

As I stand up, all I do is look into Fang's eyes to see a hint of shock and relief. He turns to his soon-to-be-wife. His parents are staring at me, a smile spread across their face._  
_

_I am not the kind of girl_

_Who should be rudely barging in_

_On a white veil occasion_

_But you are not the kind of boy_

_Who should be marrying the wrong girl!  
( Ha! )  
_

"I'm so sorry, Lissa, but I can't marry you." he says. "I'm so sorry." And he runs down the steps and pulls me out of my row. "Let's run away now." We run to the back of the church and run to the park with Cheshire cat grins on our faces. We stop in the middle of the park and stare at each other in the eyes before leaning in and connecting our lips.

_A__nd you say_

_Let's run away now_

_I'll meet you when I'm out_

_Of my tux at the back door_

_Baby, I didn't say my vows_

_So glad you were around when they said_

_Speak Now  
_

"Max, I've loved you since the first day of freshman year when you poured paint on my backpack for payback. I was just so happy to see you here at the wedding. I'm glad you stopped me from marrying someone I thought I loved.' He says.

I smiled and kiss him again. "I've loved you too, I was just to scared to say yes the second time you asked me out."

"You love me this much," He says, extending his arms really wide, "right?"

I smile. I got drunk one Friday night and I told Fang this. "Yes, I love you that much."

And he wrapped his arms around me and held me close.


End file.
